Moonlit Touch
by isis-sg1
Summary: different moments, chapter 3 up, set in the future, a moment between Donna, Josh and Leo. JD
1. Default Chapter

Okay, it's set in season 6 and it's a bit like my other fic Things I'll Never Say but goes a bit further. Hope you like and please review. The more reviews I get the more likely I am that I will add a chapter or two…your choice.

He stepped out into the cool air, breathing in the fresh breeze that whipped past him before settling down. He stepped off the curb and into the road, crossing the deserted street with ease. The lights and sounds of the party faded away as he reached his destination. Leaning on the cold stone wall he looked over the moonlit river. The silence became a sanctuary from the chaotic life he lead during the day. Now it was night he could let go. Just give himself time to breathe. He looked across the river, watching the ripples of light in the water. He didn't notice the woman who had followed him out of the hotel.

She watched him leave. His tired eyes yearning for something else. The drink in her hand felt heavy and unnatural. Setting it down on the nearest surface she followed the man out of the room. She could hear the clicks of her expensive heels against the shiny wooden floor as she travelled across the reception. She pulled open the glass door and felt the cool wind on her shoulders, wishing she had remembered a shawl. She scanned the area for the man, hoping he hadn't walked to far. She sighed in relief as she noticed him on the other side of the road, his back to her. She let the door close behind he as she stepped out into the night. She crossed the road quickly and came up behind the man. He still hadn't noticed her, heard her footsteps or smelt her unique perfume. She brushed past him gently and stood to one side of him.

He felt her brush past him, leaving the softest sensation he only ever felt from one person. Part of him wished she hadn't been at the party, hadn't followed him outside. The other part was screaming him, telling him the opportunities to tell her how he felt were running out. He lifted his head and gazed into her eyes. He could never forget those eyes. The eyes that were filled with innocence and beauty, that always let him see her concern, affection, fear, her irritation and her anger. She could probably see the same thing in his betraying eyes. He didn't think he'd seen her looking as beautiful as she did tonight. Her long blond hair fell loose over her shoulders, only tamed by a single silver slide. A matching silver pendant hung delicately from her neck, dipping low. She wore a navy blue silk dress that showed off her assets modestly and her alabaster skin glowed under the moon, accentuating he slender arms. He greeted her gently, his voice quiet and calm. He didn't want to ruin the moment with ego and long words.

She watched him lift his head and meet her eyes. She could never forget his eyes. The pain and haunting under the surface that few could see. She also saw the tiredness, the dark circles under his eyes that told of sleepless nights and long working hours. It worried her. Even though they didn't work together anymore she hoped that they were still friends. After everything they had both been through it was the one thread of her life she fought to keep. She fought to keep him in her life. She admired him silently in his fitted tux. The black jacket fitted him perfectly as if he was made to wear it. His bow tie was untied and hanging loosely round his neck, just the way he liked it. Secretly she had always preferred him after a party, when he looked so relaxed and happy. He greeted her, accepting her presence. She answered, her soft voice matching his. "What are you doing out here?" She asked him.

He smiled gently at her words. He had missed her company, missed her comfortable friendship and easy camaraderie. "Just wanted some quiet time" he replied. She offered to leave him alone but he stopped her. "Stay" He pleaded. He let her fall back into place with him, watching her smile brightly at his invitation. Neither of them had been very good at saying no to each other, especially when deep down they knew they were needed.

She shivered as the wind rose up again, cursing herself again for not bringing the shawl. She brought her arms up and hugged herself tightly. "Are you cold?" she heard him enquire. She nodded in reply. Instantly he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it round her. "Thank you" she spoke. He had always been a perfect gentleman, always treated her like an equal. That's what made him different from all the other men. She turned round and lifted herself onto the stone wall so she could face him. Her hands fell to her sides as the jacket warmed her up. "It's beautiful out here" He said a moment later. His hands leant against the wall, his eyes looking out into the distance. "It is" She replied without taking her eyes off him. He caught her staring causing her to blush, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"I really am an outdoorsman" He joked, plastering a large cheeky smile on his face. One she hadn't seen in a while, one he normally kept for her. She smiled back. "You say that now but tomorrow you'll complaining about how you're allergic to fresh air" His left hand moved closer to hers. And hers moved closer to his. The tingling sensation returned as their fingers barely touched. His mind screamed at him again, shouting and willing him to look her in the eyes, let their hands clasp together and confess his undying love. He stayed quiet, enjoying the feeling as her finger stirred slightly under his. His hand moved closer to hers but he pulled back quickly as he heard a cough from behind him. Her hand mirrored his, jerking her hand away and back to the safety of her lap. She could still feel the heat of his skin against her. She looked up in the direction of the uncomfortable cough and inwardly groaned at the man who stood in front of them. A man who never seemed to understand timing or privacy.

"Yes Will?" She answered him."We need you in there" She nodded, pulling herself off the wall she stepped away from one man and neared the other. Will began to retrace his steps back to the hotel, letting Donna make her own way back. She stopped in her tracks and spun round, facing Josh, his yearning eyes identical to hers. He smiled gently as her, letting her know it would be okay. He could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not really a sequal as such but it is still in the timeline with a little bit of J/D. Happens election night. Hope you like.

Leo stood in the doorway watching the figure. Even from a distance he could see the exhaustion written in his face, feel the hours he had put in to win the campaign. He was slouched into a large armchair, swilling a cut glass half full with whiskey. The half empty bottle stood upright on a small polished side table, only an arms each from Josh. Leo could smell the alcohol, practically taste it on his lips but he wouldn't ask for drink. He stepped into the room making himself known to Josh who looked up from his reverie. Leo walked further into the room, falling into the identical chair opposite. They sat in silence for a while, appreciating the silence that was missing from everywhere else.

"I thought you'd be out celebrating or something" Leo spoke first.

"Yeah?"

"Big night for you"

"You too" Leo smiled gently, memories of the last couple of hours still brazenly fresh in his mind. It was hard to forget though. Only a few people feel these kinds of moments.

"So I hear you're the new chief of staff" Leo resumed.

"So I hear you're the new Vice President" Josh replied.

"Thanks to you" It was Josh's turn to smile.

"I was just doing my job Leo, it's what I'm paid to do, it's what I've always done, it's nothing special"

"You've been sitting here alone to long, that whiskey's gone to your head" With mention of the drink in his hand, Josh lifted the glass to his lips and too a gulp of the burning single malt. "Why are you here Josh? Everyone's looking for you"

"Because tomorrow we're setting up offices getting ready for the transition, writing speeches, choosing staff, the list goes on… I just wanted five minutes to myself"

"You want me to go?" Josh didn't answer. "You know you've made history tonight, I know the feeling cos I felt it the night Jed won 8 years ago"

"It's not the same"

"No, no I guess not, but everyone's proud of you anyway…. The President, Santos, Me. It was you who turned up his door one afternoon and told him to run; you lead the whole thing, every convention and party and fundraiser. You got me VP Josh, You've got my old office"

"At last" Leo didn't take his comment to heart. He'd always known what would have happened if he's stayed with Hoynes. He'd seen the way Josh would look at his office with so much jealously and envy. Knowing that if he'd never took that train to Nashua, New Hampshire, he would have had that office to himself.

"Instead you got the dingy office at the end, I know Josh, I know what you gave up"

"I haven't got everything now Leo"

"I know"

" I haven't got her, she'll always just escape my grasp"

"So near yet so far huh?"

"Promise me you'll keep her on, give her a decent job with decent hours and a good boss"

"I was thinking my Chief of Staff"

"She deserves it"

"Yes she does…" Josh could see her now. Surrounded by everyone else in the large ballroom. Her long blonde hair loose and she would be happy. A huge genuine smile lighting up her face. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"She gave up on me a long time ago Leo, there this part of her that hates me for keeping her from bigger things…blames me for Gaza"

'Okay Josh, I'm two minutes away from calling Stanley up and having you taken away by men in white coats. For one of the most brilliant minds in the country you aren't half stupid" Josh sent a sharp glare at Leo, showing his displeasure at Leo's words. "I mean it Josh, Donna doesn't hate you and she certainly doesn't blame you, she blames the people who blew up the car in the first place. You're so blind that you can't see how much she loves you, just as much as you love her"

"How do you always know exactly what to say?"

"When your boss and close friend is storming the halls of the west wing threatening to blow up half the world like a madman it helps to know what to say" Josh laughed at the image Leo had conjured. His laughter died quickly, leaving the two men in silence once more. Josh was lost in his thoughts, the mammoth task that lay ahead of him and the many sleepless nights he was going to endure, the doctors that would plead with him to slow down and the newly appointed President Santos who would expect too much of him.

"I've decided something" Josh began.

"What?"

"I'm going to get a wristband, get the letters WWLD printed on it and wear it to work every day" Leo gave him a confused look. "What Would Leo Do" Josh answered, smiling slightly. Leo laughed loudly.

"You don't think I should get one with What Would Hoynes Do?" It was Josh's turn to laugh.

"You don't think everyone would laugh you out of politics?"

"Definitely …..You would seriously turn to me for help like that?"

"Please, I'm going to be so lost I won't even be able to find my way to work in the morning"

"Nah, I doubt that, I'm pretty sure you were born for the job Josh. You'll know exactly what to do and you'll make me look like an intern, you always have"

"I thought you were warned not to stroke my ego"

"You looked like you needed it… wanna go celebrate?" Josh downed the last of the whiskey and dropped the glass on the carpet. He stood up slowly and held out his hand. "You Ready?" Leo asked, looking up firmly into Josh's eyes.

"Are You?" He replied. In answer, Leo took Josh's hand graciously and with the help he pulled himself up in line with Josh.

"You gonna tell Donna how you feel?" Leo asked as they led each other out of the room.

"Well I'm kinda drunk so I'm guessing it's a given"


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I haven't posted for ages, but this idea came to me and instead of making it a separate story I thought I would put it here where it would fit nicely. Enjoy and review, thanks.

"You're really going through with this?" Donna asked, her voice showing disbelief and a hint of desperation. She sat across from Josh's desk, her legs crossed and her eyes trained on Josh. He ignored her stares, leaning back in his chair and flicking through his newspaper.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I'd like to know that too, I thought you hated it when I enforced it?" A third voice added from thin air. Josh looked down at the phone and replied.

"Because I can"

"Well I can see that the power hasn't gone to your head" Leo laughed.

"Oh and don't tell me you haven't been using advantage of the vice-president perks"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Leo, talk some sense into him" Donna tried.

"Well if you can't talk sense into him Donna, who can?" Josh smiled slyly, loving the way this conversation was going. He put his newspaper down on the desk and leaned forward towards the phone.

"Donna just doesn't like that because I'm in charge of this, I can give her the worst assignment"

"You do and there'll be no sex for a month!"

"Just what I wanted to hear" Leo responded dryly.

"Sorry Leo! Forgot you were still there"

"I distinctly remember you liking this when Leo did it, saying how good an idea it was"

"I was wrong"

"So it's okay when you're the deputy chief of staff's assistant but not when you're the press secretary?"

"Is there anything in the world that will make you change your mind?"

"Look, I know I didn't like participating in Leo's little tradition but it brought people together, it got the staff talking. The President always loved it. I wanna be the best chief of staff and I finally have the chance to do what I'm doing. If that means that all my staff participate in this than so be it. It's part of the west wing, I want it to be part of this administration. It's also good press and you know it."

"That was quiet a speech" Leo spoke after a moment.

"Comes with the job"

"Don't I know it"

"I have to go start everything off, I told everyone to meet me in the Roosevelt about ten minutes ago"

"We'll have lunch"

"Have my assistant call your assistant" Josh pressed the end call button and sat back in his plush leather seat.

"You going to moan about it all day?" He asked her. She nodded.

"After all, moaning about it is part of the tradition"

"You're not helping this"

"Take me to dinner tonight and I'll ease off slightly"

"Anywhere you wanna go"

"Good because I've heard you can get into any restaurant you want with that title of yours"

"Barring any national emergencies I'll stop by your apartment at nine"

"Eight thirty"

"Eight forty five"

"Deal" Josh smiled at Donna and stood up slowly, he moved round the desk and offered his hand. She took it and he pulled her up to her feet. He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Lets get this over with shall we" She groaned.

"I love my job!" They walked out of the office and across the hall into the Roosevelt room, filled with staff. "Okay listen up!" He shouted over the noise. The murmurings settled down and when all the attention was on him he spoke. "Andrew Jackson, in the main foyer of his White House had a big block of cheese…….."


End file.
